User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The New Hunt: Chapter 2
As they walked down the tomb towards Old Yharnam, Doctor Plague and his followers felt immense dread. He heard one hunter tell a huntress, the hunter's wife Plague assumed, the story of the Nameless Lancer to keep her spirits up. "Your loved ones shouldn't be on somethng as dangerous as a hunt." Plague thought to himself, then took it back when Amelia started walking next to him. They finally came to the gate of Old Yharnam. Plague found an old note on the ground, but it was too faded to make out. He opened the gates and his group beheld the broken, burnt out landscape. "It's too quiet. Stay alert." Plague had just finished saying that when they were ambushed by dozens on dozens of beasts, ranging from scrawny Beast Patients to full grown Scourge Beasts. The group was initially overwhelmed and he saw many of his hunters get ripped apart by the monsters. He instantly felt fear for Amelia, for he couldn't see her. Then he did, for she was wrapping the whip of her cane around the neck of a Scourge Beast and choking it. Through the chaos, he felt pride as he watched his fiancee murder a beast. They were winning now, but then a Darkbeast came out of a building and took out three hunters. "Why? Just why?" he heard a hunter yell. They swarmed the Darkbeast and they were winning when it jumped, taking Scott with it, over a ledge. The beast crashed to its death below, but Scott was hanging on. Plague lunged at his outstretched arm but was a second too late. Scott fell, but luckily landed on the Darkbeast's corpse. "Scott! Try to stay in that area! We'll find another way down!" Plague yelled before he heard another hunter yelling, "More Beasts!!" Scott couldn't quite make out what Doctor Plague was yelling, so he decided to find a way to regroup with the group. He opened a door and started stumbling, for he had broken a few ribs and probably an arm, down the staircase of a church. He had gotten out on the street when he was attacked by a Scourge Beast. It grappled him and started to bite his neck, but he was able to take a Delayed Molotov and shove it into the beast's eye. It roared and recoiled, before its head exploded. Scott then got up, even more injured, and saw a human figure walking towards him. The figure was wearing a Top Hat and a black overcoat. As Scott stumbled towards the figure, he saw the figure take out a serrated short sword. Scott felt suspicious and attempted to back away, but fell down instead. He felt a hand grab his collar and yank him up. Scott looked at the figure's face but saw only a smiling mask. "Shhhhh... I'm going to make you all better." Scott felt a stab in his gut, then fell into darkness. By the time Doctor Plague, Amelia, and what remained of the group reached the lower streets of Old Yharnam, they were mostly dead. The married huntress was weeping for her hunsband had been ripped apart by the beasts in a church before Plague could stop it. As they walked the street, Plague saw Amelia holding her arm. "What's wrong with your arm?" Amelia replied,"I landed on it wrong and it hurts." Plague felt it and diclosed that her arm was dislocated. "Just stay still. It's going to hurt." He put her arm in its place and she screamed. He covered her mouth before a beast could hear her. "Hey Doc!" a hunter named William yelled,"I found Scott!" The whole group ran towards the location William was indicating and found nothing but a bloodbath. At the center of the bloody mural sat Scott's body, twisted and malformed. "No beast would do this." Wiliiam said. Plague replied with,"I know of only one beast that would do this. It's a beast in the body of a man." And so ends the second chapter. If you couldn't guess, the strange figure is based on Jack the Ripper. You probably think that he doesn't appear enough in the chapter to be the namesake of the chapter. But he will apear a lot more in the story. Category:Blog posts